The Magnate Republic of California
The Magnate Republic of California was formed as the dust settled from The Death. The wealthy and educated ones immerged from the Ark, with all their pre-death relics. History of the Republic The land the to be Magnates inherited was one of shattered peoples, clinging on to what civlization they could. There was no resistance from the people to the growing power of the Magnates. For a long time the rule was so decentrilized many Californians were not even aware of the existance of the republic that ruled. Years went by as the people of the ark slowly morphed from a united group trying to restart society, to groups, to small clans as they spread out and exerted their power over regions and pesants. California was what could only be described as Corporate Kingdoms. Magnates and their businesses controlling small regions, allying under more powerful magnates for protection and help in modernizing the backwards country side. However, progress was painfully slow. What was stored in the Ark was not enough to replace the missing capible work force, capitol, or infrastructure to turn resources into products on the market. Realising the need for a more centralized government, a group of powerful Magnates formed the first Magnate Senate. Many others joined in, simply for fear of being left behind our out competed by those who stepped inline with the Sentate. While it was still a decade before there was a truly functioning Senate, the path was set out for the modern MRC. Current Situation The MRC currently boasts extended years of peace and profit. Chairman Ulric Chairman Ulric was the first son of a mighty Magnate. The vast shares of his fathers business empire passed on to him. His father gave him his name, saying it was a strong respectable name. From his birth Ulric was groomed for success, taught in the disciplines of economics, psychology, English, and enough understanding of the sciences to form a formidable magnate. Ulric was always in competition for his father and mothers attention. Magnates rarely have free time to spend with families. Many being raised by the small educated class that rested between the magnates and the commoners. At a young age, Magnate children were given an unyielding competitive drive. On top of that the latchkey kids of the Magnate turned into ruthless and opportunistic rulers. So perhaps it was something special in his upbringing, in his soul, cleverly placed marriages and friendships, or just in his luck Ulric became Chairman of the Magnate Senate. A powerful position that could not only grant special privileges to the Chairman's businesses, but also give them the ability to shape the future of the Republic. The Chairman was lucky to rise to the throne in an age where few of the oligarchies were in direct competition within the Republic. For the first time the Senate was relatively united and could focus outside of itself and petty fights over market gains. What is left to be seen is what the state is able to make of it. United Defense Clause Calfiornians military power is completely run by private corperations, the largetst of these being Target Corperation. This could cause an obvious issue when under threat of invasion. The United Defense Clause is a clause passed by the Senate for the emergency defense of the state. It declares that defense of the State is in the greatest interest of all, and all shall fall in line to defend it without worry of profit. However, the clause does not apply to offensive wars. If the senate wishs in conduct a war, the Senate would have to contract out the services of its military corperations. Category:Countries Category:North America